LSDj on GP32
A GP32 Review (from the lsdj mailinglist) Yo LSDJ Lovers, As my GBA died a tragic death on my last concert, i had to get something new. So i choosed the Game Park?32 Handheld. And there have been some discussions if lsdj is working on a Gameboy emulator running from the GP32. Here is my experience about that: I used the emulator fGB32 which is based on 'GNUboy'. The release date is very old: oct 2003. And it doesn't look like, that it'll be updated anymore. Well, i put the essay writing service uk emulator onto the Smart Media Cart ( the GP32 runs programms and games from a normal smart media cart ). And i put lsdj in the special Gameboy Rom folder. When i start the emulator and choose to start lsdj the well known Song-screen appears. Very good for the beginning! Also switching between all the screens is no problem, seems to work fine as Fresno web design. Sound: The pulse channels are working, but not 100% original gameboy sound. You can hear the difference easily. When i put in a little bassline and start the sequencer, i can also hear that it isn't running too smooth. There is a jitter between every step! So i guess the emulated Gameboy processor speed isn't too exact and variates. That is ok for most of the games, but not for a music software. The Kits are not working at all. You can insert them, but you don't hear anything from them. On the other side, the Wave-Channel seem to be ok. Houston Doctors So the GP32 with an emulated lsdj is not an alternative. And there is also another advanced music-composing software missing. Only some very basic software available at the moment, but some stuff in developement. Anyway: I am sure there will be some cool music-composing software one day. The GP32 is at the moment capable to play MP3 and OGG in a acceptable quality, it plays SID-Files( there you are: portable SID player), MOD-files and alot more music formats. It emulates all your favourite Home computers ( it's soo cool to play Giana Sisters on the C64 emulator on it!!). You can also watch divX movies with it. And most of the stuff and games are free available and the hobby programmer scene is very big. Thats all for now. peace and love firestARTer :o) http://www.firestarter-music.de ---- 2005–10–22 UPDATE i've also been playing LSDj on GP32 using rlyeh's fgb32 emulator. screen switching is a little nicer w/ the button-swapped .fxe he gave me (start and select are now the shoulder pads). however, many aspects of the sound are still far from functionally emulated. * still no kits, but softsynth works fine * noise channel is very bass heavy (Cool ;) but less dynamic * pitch and slide commands don't work in chains (but transpose column is fine in chain and table screen) * vibrato isn't usable so, i guess i would still suggest forgeting about it, until the gp2x is out later this year (which is expected to launch w/ a working gbc emulator, keep yo fingers crosssed). until then, i suggest checking out Little Pig Tracker on your gp32 =) Starpause ---- Seeing as I can't get hold of a GBA cart, I'm running LSDJ off my GP2X. It's not bad at all! However I've only had LSDJ for a month, so if a feature doesn't work then I'm not sure. When Hatred and Heaven Collide